


mountaintops

by military_bluebells



Series: Sergeant Fick [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hiking, Multi, Pre-Canon, instead of an officer, the great outdoors, where Nate is a grunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: Mountain training was fucking tiring, no matter what Brad said.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Walt Hasser/Ray Person
Series: Sergeant Fick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	mountaintops

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a picture I first saw on Tumblr on semperannoying’s account. However, I couldn’t get a specific link as the account is for Tumblr users only, and I’m not on Tumblr yet, so I managed to find it on google images, the link is below.
> 
> https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-dc39842f5340635443b2b7f2b003e421
> 
> [The picture shows four men, in BDU’s covered with a camo blanket, curled up together on the top of a large hill or mountain. All appear to be asleep.]

“Where the fuck are we even going?” Ray asked, shifting his pack straps up higher on his shoulders. If he wasn’t a badass Recon Marine - oorah - he’d say the thing weighed a fucking ton.

“Why? Is your bitch ass tired?” Brad quipped, looking back at Ray from behind Nate.

“We just need to get to the summit, then we can make camp.” Nate said before Ray could insult Brad back so he flipped him the bird instead. Walt grinned beside him as Nate led them up the steep mountainside; the corn-fed hick was amused.

Ray flipped him the bird too.

They made it to a small ridge about a third of the way up the mountain and stopped for a minute to grab their water pouch. There were patches of grass around them, but it was mostly just rocks and sandy dirt.

“What even is the point of this?” Ray asked, sipping his water, “We’re going to a fucking desert, not the Himalayas,”

“There are still mountains in Iraq Ray,” Nate pointed out. Ray huffed, slipping his pouch back where it belonged. “We should reach our position in two hours.” Ray sighed, looking up at the rest of the mountain left to hike. The fucker was damn near vertical.

“Cheer up Ray, at least it isn’t 95°F again.” Walt said, nudging his shoulder as they started their ascent again. Ray grumbled under his breath and followed them, last in the line. Walt was a little right: the last time they’d done mountain training, it had been in the height of summer, and even Brad, the Iceman, had complained about the heat. This time though there was also the addition of Sergeant Nathanial Fick, who’d transferred from the boring pussy Marines into Recon.

Surprisingly, it'd been Brad who’d taken him under his wing first, closely followed by Ray and Walt because if the Iceman says you’re good, you’re great. A good decision on everyone’s part if you asked Ray.

The sun was hovering just over the horizon, washing the valley in deep reds and oranges. Nate, Brad and Walt’s hair shone a glowing gold in sunlight, blond fuckers. Ray had a type apparently, and it was jacked, blond Marines. With really nice asses, Ray noted as he admired the views in front of him. BDU’s shouldn’t look that good.

His feet ached in his boots, his shoulders were beginning to protest against the weight of his pack, and his right hand was almost numb from curling around his M-16. He moved his focus out onto the valley, the raised land on the other side of the drop. He couldn’t see any of the other teams out on the hillsides, but then again, the light was quickly fading. Their group had four marines, as did Gunny Wynn’s: poor guy had been saddled with two greenies, Christeson and Trombley. Ray was thankful it was just the four of them: he didn’t have to think about what he said or did.

“Are you still alive Ray?” Brad asked, looking over his shoulder with a smirk.

“Yes. I was just admiring the view.”

“Observe everything, admire nothing,” Nate called from the front.

“Not even your ass?”

Walt snorted, pressing his free hand to his mouth. Brad grinned back at them as Nate sighed heavily. Ray smirked back because that basically meant Nate was trying not to laugh. It'd become a game between the three of them of who could make Nate laugh the best, which Ray was totally winning. When he’d arrived, Nate'd been a quiet, professional sergeant. Ray'd immediately tried to crack that façade.

They finally stopped at the summit sometime after twenty-three hundred hours. Ray gulped in a couple deep breaths, staring out across the valley, now darkened to the point that he couldn’t see the opposite mountainside.

Brad helped Nate remove his pack as Nate said, “This ridge offers a good cover. Brad?”

“Sure.” Brad said, dropping Nate’s pack to the floor. Walt stepped up in front of Ray, unbuckling Ray’s pack. Ray groaned in relief as the weight was lifted from his shoulders. Walt chuckled and Ray moved to unbuckle his pack.

“Fucking packs homes, weigh more than a fat chick carrying shopping bags.”

“Maybe for your weak shoulders Ray,” Brad quipped – guy was way too cheery today – and handed Ray a small package. Ray turned it over in his hands as Walt moved to help Nate with something. He squinted at the wrapping then grinned up at Brad.

“Brad, you sneaky Hebrew fuck.”

“What?” Walt asked, his eyebrows scrunched up. Adorable.

Ray waved the chocolate bar, a motherfucking chocolate bar, “Brad had chocolate this whole time,” he turned to Brad, “why and, how by the way, did you keep this from your Ray-Ray.”

“I wasn’t about to reward you when you haven’t done anything, and you were too busy trying to defile Hasser to notice what I was packing.”

Ray grinned and started to open the wrapping, “Actually, I think it was Walt trying to defile me.”

Brad snorted.

“You two, sit down,” Nate called, sitting in the dirt beside Walt, who had a blanket over his shoulders. Nate and Brad were technically the same rank - Sergeant - but Brad was team leader since Nate was new. At least that was how Ray understood it, but Nate certainly had the makings of a team leader with his stern voice. Another thing to add to Ray’s type. He shrugged to Brad and settled by Walt, rubbing his hands together. It'd turned much colder now, the sun completely gone and the sky clear of clouds. Ray looked up at the few small stars he could see.

“I think that’s Aquarius,” Nate said, pointed over at a cluster of stars towards where they’d come from.

“He’s the guy Zeus promoted 'cause he was hot as fuck.” Ray stage whispered to Walt, keeping his eye on Nate for his reaction. The classics major sighed heavily but didn’t hide his amused smile. Walt chuckled, bumping his shoulder against Ray’s.

“Thank you Ray, for that unneeded butchering of Greek classics,” Brad opened with, before flashing Nate a smirk and saying, “but you are however, quite correct.” Ray threw his arms up and cheered, laughing as Nate rubbed a hand over his face.

“What did I do to deserve this exactly?” Nate asked openly.

“Guys, leave Nate alone,” Walt said seriously before cracking a smile, “I’m _assured_ it won’t last all night Nate.”

Nate groaned as Ray and Walt burst out laughing and Brad cracked a bright smile. Ever since the first time Nate had said, _I’m assured of this_ , Ray and Brad had mocked him mercilessly for it and now it seemed that they’d convinced Walt to join in.

“If you’re all finished,” Nate said, “I think we should bed down for a couple of hours, we need to get to the next ridge by oh five hundred, Brad?”

Brad nodded, “The next ridge is a good twenty klicks so we should be setting out at oh two hundred, which gives us about three hours sleep.”

“Yay,” Ray said dryly, flopping back into the dirt. Walt settled behind him, slipping his Kevlar off and curling around him. Ray huffed, twisting onto his side so Walt could spoon him and lay one of his hands over Ray’s chest. Brad finished drinking from his pouch and pulled off his Kevlar too, settling on his back on Ray’s free side. Ray lifted his head to rest it on Brad’s chest, edging closer to mould around his side. Brad hummed underneath him, and Ray felt him move his arm, probably around Walt since Walt sighed contently, curling closer. Nate was still stood off to the side, pissing probably.

“Nate, hurry the fuck up,” he mumbled, looking up at Nate’s back with half closed lids. Nate finished whatever the fuck he was doing and tugged off his Kevlar, laying his head on Brad’s shoulder opposite Ray. His hand settled on top of Ray's and somebody's legs tangled with his. Someone pulled the blanket over them, surrounding Ray in warmth. He shuffled closer to Brad, the Iceman fucking radiated heat, and sighed happily.

“Ray, go to sleep,” Walt mumbled against Ray’s shoulder.

“Seconded,” Nate said quietly, his green eyes disappearing from Ray’s sight. Ray hummed and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep, if only for a couple of hours.


End file.
